


Part One

by belladuncan



Series: Always Yours [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladuncan/pseuds/belladuncan
Summary: from MY tumblr blog, vikingsandetc; my first writing piece for Vikings, turned into a little series.Hvitserk has feelings for Bella or reader but doesn't tell her at first. Brothers intervene as brothers do..





	Part One

Bella was sitting in a field, pulling at the small yellow and white flowers that surrounded her and her brown dress, staring up at the bright blue sky. She had been walking away from the town filled with busy and loud people, hoping to find a moment of quite before her father would send her brother looking for her. She didn’t hear the crunch of the flowers behind her as her best friend snuck up to scare her. 

“Bella!” Hvitserk yelled, grabbing onto my sides and rolling around with me, “You must not hide away from me like this. You know I do not like you to be far.” Hvitserk settled down, letting a huff out as he fell back onto the beautiful weeds that filled the earth around us.

“Hvitserk…” you glare over while letting a smile spread across your face as his older brother, Ubbe, lays on top of him. 

“My dear Bella, Hvitserk has been wandering around looking for you all these hours. If he had only listened to his wise brother, he would have found you here by midday.” Ubbe smacks the side of his blonde brother’s head in an affectionate manner, sliding between him and Bella. You spot Ivar slowly making his way towards the three of you, and you smile even wider. 

You had known the sons of Ragnar since you could remember. Your fathers had been the closest of friends before any of you were a thought, and after Lagertha had left Ragnar and he was blessed with many sons, their friendship only grew closer. “Hvitserk, Ubbe, don’t push yourselves on to her. She desires a strong and powerful Viking.” Ivar says, earning a punch from Hvitserk.

“Father says the man that I shall call my husband will find his way to me,” you look over, seeing three of the sons of Ragnar sitting by your side, “and it looks like the Gods have gave me a platter of men to chose from.” You laugh, having Ubbe gently pull you to your feet. He throws an arm around your shoulder as the four of you start back towards town,

“Bella, you are the closest we have to a sister, which is why we will fight off any man that thinks he is worthy of you. There is not one in all of Kattegat that would be fit to be your husband.” Hvitserk glares over at his brother, and Ivar catches this look, becoming amused at this newfound feeling from his brother. 

“Surely, Ubbe means to say that your husband could only be a Prince?” Ivar smirks, winking up at Hvitserk. Hvitserk stays silent, only to lean down to get as close as he could to his younger brother, 

“Bella will want one that does not crawl like a child.” He walks faster, knocking Ubbe away from you and laughs, “Our princess, Bella, we came to retrieve you. Your father wishes to see you before we all feast.” You roll your eyes, seeing Sigurd and your brother talking, rather closely at that. 

“Then don’t let me bother the sons of Ragnar any longer.” You dramatically curtsey, and walk towards your brother, who lets his calloused hand fall from Sigurd’s arm, letting you hook your arm around his. He starts walking the two of you towards your home, letting the young men behind you watch your ass sway, something that none of the Princes had quite noticed before.

“Brothers, when did Bella become a beautiful woman? I cannot recall when she became so..” Ubbe trailed off, knowing this was his oldest friend aside from his brothers, but Hvitserk was first to interject,

“She has been this way for some time.” He, too, finds himself in thought, but not the same as Ivar,

“Her tits are full as well.” Hvitserk steps onto Ivar’s fingers, pushing them into the wet mud that was beginning in front of them. Ubbe raises an eyebrow, questioning how long Hvitserk had known this. He slaps a hand onto his broad shoulder, “I suppose you’ve known of this too, no?” he makes his younger brother blush in the slightest, pushing away and towards where the feast was to be tonight.

“You’ve not watched her as I have, brothers.”

**Author's Note:**

> it’s not as long as I would have hoped, but it is the first part. I wanted to just allude to the character’s attitudes in this series, as they are very different from every scenario. Please let me know what you think, if you want another part, or if you want something different!


End file.
